Kim Family
by zyeLna VIPELF
Summary: Cerita di pagi hari keluarga Kim! BL, MPREG, LU!DAD,MIN!MOM, SUCHANHUNDAE!BROTHERSHIP


Cast : Lu Han, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyeon, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae

Pair : Lumin/XiuHan

Genre : Humor , Family

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya

Summary : Cerita di pagi hari keluarga Kim! BL, MPREG, LU!DAD,MIN!MOM, SUCHANHUNDAE!BROTHERSHIP

WARNING: TYPOS, DALAM PEMBELAJARAN, BL, MPREG DAN SEBAGAINYA

Pagi yang indah, selalu indah dengan penampakan wajah-wajah bangu tidur yang terlihat polos—kalau tidak mau di sebut bodoh, keributan kecil sampai kekacauan tak terhingga yang yah...sebaiknya kitalihat langsung saja di salah satu rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota.  
"Bangun lu, aku tak mau mendengar keluhanmu yang berlari dari parkiran kr ruanganmu karena ter—gah—lambat—hah", seorang pria manis menarik tangan sosok yang tampak betah memejamkan mata, mengacuhkan san suami yang mulai memerah—antara kesal dan lelah.  
"5 menit lagi", dan sosok itu menggumam, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya yang terangkat akibat tarikan sang suami tercinta. Ahh, manisnya. Tapi tidak juga sebenarnya.  
"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak jam 5 pagi, sekarang sudah jam 6 dan anak-anak sudah menunggumu dari tadi, bahkan suho sudah siap menyirammu", Xiumin—sang penarik—tampak menyeringai saat matanya beradu pandang dengan sang anak malaikatnya yang membawa seember air dan Suho balik menyeringai.  
"MAMA! CADEL MENENDANGKU/DOBI MEMFITNAHKU! DIA YANG MELUKAI PERATSHAANKU YANG RAPUH INI! KAU KEJAM YEOL!/UCAPKAN 'S' DENGAN BENAR DULU SEBELUM MENDRAMATISIR SESUATU!", Pekikan dari luar melunturkan seringaian Xiumin. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, 'Ya Tuhan, aku tak pernah mengharapkan pagi yang indah, tapi betapa aku ingin merasakan pagi yang normal  
—ah tidak—ini normalnya, dan aku sungguh berharap pagi yang abnormal di keluarga ini', batinnya nelangsa.  
Pandangan pria manis itu kini beralih pada malaikat sulungnya yang masih setia dengan seringaiannya, mata indah anak lelaki itu menatap sang papa yang masih tak terusik dari hibernasi rusanya, walau sedikitpun. oh Ya Tuhan, bisakah Xiumin melarikan diri ke Korea saja dan menerima pinangan Heechul—yang entak kenapa begitu mirip mertuanya, namanya saja sama.  
"TIDAK BABY, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU YANG TAMPAN INI!", Xiumin terjungkal—kaget, sedang Suho mendesah kecewa, 'Tidak ada siram papa di pagi buta', be3gitulah kira-kira isi hati Suho yang terdalam merana tak ikhlas. Sungguh Suho ingin menyiramkan air itu sebagai bentuk pertentangan pada papa genitnya yang dinamainya, LOVE RELLIBION. Bahkan masih basah di otaknya saat Kyungsoonya mimisan hebat sepersekian detik setelah papanya mengedip genit ke arah kekasih imutnya itu. Oke, lupakan soal pengkhianat cinta seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Yang jadi masalahnya , bagaimana Luhan tau isi otak Xiumin? Sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati ny. Kim. Atau—ternyata Luhan hanya ngelindur, astaga. Xiumin hanya bisa menganga melihat tingkah ajaib suaminya, tapi pria ini hal yang menyenagkan kurasa—setidaknya untuk joonmyeon— yang kembali menyeringai lebar.

BYUURRR

"LOVE RELLIBION", Hahh, kalian pasti tau pekikan membara milik siapa itu, Ya Tuhan...  
"HUWEE/MA UGLY DUCKLING BANG—YAKK SEHUNA JANGAN TARIK!/KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU STHETAN/DAN BISAKAH KAU MENCARI KALIMAT TANPA ADA 'S' DI DALAMNYA CADEL IDIOT, TELINGAKU MUAL/ITU MATSHALAHMU DAN BUKAN URUTSHANKU/ARRGGG/HUWEEE"

"Mandilah Lu", Xiumin berucap usai menghela nafas super pasrah. Pria manis itu berjalan lunglai keluar meninggalkan sang suami yang megap-megap tak karuan.  
"Morning Papa", Suho berucap dengan senyum hangat suam-suam kukunya sebelum menyusul sang mama seakan tangannya yang masih membawa ember itu tidak terlibat dalam kejahatan pagi yang begitu terasa tak adil bagi seorang Luhan.  
"Anak itu menuruni sifat kakek neneknya, hiii~ mengerikan", Luhan bergidik mengingat sepasang angeldevil di rumah orang tuannya yang nyatanya juga orang tuannya sebelum berjalan malas mengambil handuk dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

131313^^^^131313

"Hey kalian cepat sarapan dan jangan bertengkar atau tidak ada uang jajan hari ini", Xiumin berujar tajam membuat kedua lelaki itu keluar usai bergumam,'ya ma', pelan. Pria berambut darkbrown itu menghampiri sosok mungil yang terduduk di dalam sebuah box bayi masih dengan tangis yang meraung. Kedua tangn mungilnya terangkat seakan minta untuk digendong sang mama. Xiumin tersenyum dan membawa sosok itu ke dalam gendongannya kemudian.  
"Ssshhh,jangan menangis Jongdaeya. Mama di sini", Jongdae terdiam, kepalanya terkulai di bahu mamanya sedang mulutnya sibuk mengulum jempol tangannya dengan mata yang mengedip pelan. Masih malas eoh? Ahh imutnya, boleh cubit ga? hehehehe  
Xiumin kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Yang jadi pertanyaan saya, bukannya dia tadi menyuruh kedua malaikat—pencabut nyawa—nya sarapan? Lalu kalau sarapannya saja belum jadi, mereka makan apa dong, jangan makan saya!#PLAKK, hehehehe.

131313^^^^131313

Xiumin keluar dapur dengan celemek orange cerah bermotif folkadot coklat dan tangannya membawa mangkuk super besar berisi nasi goreng kimchi. Lelaki manis berperawakan sedang itu meletakkan mangkok yang di bawanya ketengan meja yang berbentuk bundar.  
"Kau cantik pagi ini", Xiumin merengut, sama sekali tak berminat untuk tergoda atau sekedar merona seperti balita SMP yang tengah kasmaran. Wajah lelahnya menata Luhan intens membuat sang suami sekedar melihatnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa sayang".  
"Lu..", miris, bahkan suara itu mampu membuat hati seorang Kim Luhan terkoyak.  
"Ada masalah?"  
"Aku ha—"  
"Arrggg...jangan di gigit duckling! Sakit tau", Chanyeol menjerit histeris saat jari telunjuknya digigit oleh gigi-gigi susu Jongdae membuat perkataan Xiumin terputus.  
"—mil lagi"  
"be—"  
"Ratshain itu Dobi idiot, kau memang adik termanitsh hyung ugly ducklingya", sehun tertawa puas. Tak menyadari telah memotong kalimat sang papa.  
"—narkah? Bagus kalau begitu", Xiumin menatap horor Luhan.  
"Tapi anak kita sudah 4 Lu", Xiumin berucap cepat tanda protesnya.  
"Lalu apa ma—"  
"Brengsek kau Kim cadel".  
"—Chan, berhenti berkata kotor di depan adikmu sial", Xiumin menggeplak kepala Luhan sadis.  
"Kau yang mengajarinya rusa idiot", Xiumin berujar tajam.  
"Yol tshek, Ma iot, Pa ial, xixixixix, del anitsh, gagaga", What The—Heck? Semua melotot horor mendengar celotehan lucu yang keluar dari mulut batita 1,5 tahun itu. Ahh tidak untuk Sehun kurasa, satu-satunya yang terpuji.  
"Oh, Ugly Duckling. Tsho Tshweet, kau memang adik hyung yang paling menggematshkan, terutshkan tshaeng", Sehun berucap bangga, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala adiknya itu.  
"Ugghh, Telingaku muntah", Chanyeol menutup telinganya—sok—dramatis.  
"Congek", dan Sehun membalas tajam.  
"Apa kau bilang?", Chanyeol mendesis berbahaya sebelum menggeplak kepala Sehun sadis, membuat Sehun mendesis kesakitan dengan gaya hiperbola seakan malaikat maut ada di hadapannya dan siap menjemputnya.  
"Hiks aku akan mengadukan ini semua pada ratu kegelapan", namun belum sempat membalas Sehun membalas perbuatan sang kakak, atensinya menangkap suara menyedihkan sang mama tercinta.  
"Ratu kegelapan yang mana?", dan beralih pada pertanyaan bernada apatis, "Ku congkel mata betsharmu itu Kim".  
"Tentu istri papaku!/Mana aku takut padamu cadel", ucap Xiumin dibarengi suara anak keduanya.  
"Oh, si es mesum, ku kira malaikat mesum", dan berikutnya Xiumin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja di depannya mendengar penuturan polos suaminya.  
"Ratu kegelapan frutshtatshi/Ratu kegelapan yang mana?/Itshtri rutsha metshum/kau mengucapkan terlalu banyak 's' tak penting", berikutnya lagi Xiumin hanya bisa berlari ke pojok dan melakukan ritual pundungnya yang menyedihkan.  
Di lain tempat, Suho yang berniat masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan jas kerja lengkap dan rapi memutar langkahnya keluar sambil bergumam, "Aku tak dengar, aku tak mengenal mereka, aku bukan bagian dari mereka dan jangan panggil aku dengan marga Kim, kumohon Tuhan",—sebuah panjatan doa sebelum kerja. hahahaha.

A/N: OHOHO! I'M BACK WITH LUMIN NOW! Maaf kalo absurd, maklum author baru.

Maaf klo g bisa bales review sekarang untuk ff kemarin, ini series jadi tunggu kelanjutannya,maaf jika aneh, maaf jika jelek, maaf jika pendek dan maaf jika banyak typos. saya masih dalam masa pembelajaran. Dan akhir kata, MOHON BIMBINGANNYA. Review Please...


End file.
